It's a wonderful world of Dalton
by XxPurplePerfectRosexX
Summary: Basically a bunch of short one-shots based on CP Coulter's Dalton! Parings such as: Jogan. Kurtbastian. Rane. Chustin. Dwigthan. Evan/OC. Feel free to send me any prompts or idea you want to see written up! Disclaimer: Own nothing but story lines & ideas!
1. Jogan: First I Love You!

**A/N Hey Guys! So this is going to be a set of drabbles based off of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'  
I hope you all enjoy them! Feed back would be amazing!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's involved! They belong to CP Coulter but Klaine belong to Glee! **

* * *

If you were to walk around the grounds of Dalton at 8pm on a Tuesday you would find them empty, save for the few boy's running back and forth between dorms and the library. Except this one particular Tuesday.

Under a large oak tree by the Stuart house, hidden away from the fences and any other students, you would find to boys cuddled together on a blanket, basking in the simplicity of the night. These weren't any two boys. Oh no! The blonde was John Logan Wright III. The senators son. The second. Julian Larson-Armstrong, Well known actor and every teenage girl's crush! "Jules…" the rather handsome blonde broke the silence. "Yeah squid?" Julian answered him with an obvious confidence in his tone. "I love you" Logan was looking down at the brunette boy in his arms. The look in eyes was so loving and kind, you would never of guessed he had worse mood swings than the Incredible Hulk.

Those three words. That was the first time he had ever admitted his true feelings to Julian. Sure, they'd been together for almost a month but Logan would never admitted it was love. At least, until now. Julian stared up his boyfriend not able to say a word. He couldn't believe it. The boy he had loved for 3 years, who he had been dating for a moth was finally admitting exactly what he felt. There was only one thing he could do.

"I love you too Lo.." and with that Julian leant up to kiss the blonde, Logan meeting him half way. The lips met in a long but gentle kiss. The two boys were definitely savouring the moment. At this point in time nothing could hurt them. Because they had love. They had each other.


	2. Wes: Tweedles: Never Fall Asleep Wes!

**Wes Centric! Tweedles and Rane included!**

Wes was stressed. He was doing homework in the Windsor Common Room; there were boys running around shouting at each other. Shane was playing on the gaming system, Reed was drawing, Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up together on another couch and Evan and Ethan? Well they were no where to be seen which could only mean one thing. They were about to cause trouble!

Just then two identical blonde boys bounded into the room wielding two nerf guns! They were soon firing bullets and people were pulling Nerf's out from under couches and behind shelves. Wes thought it would be a good idea to leave the room and go upstairs.

So this how Wes ended up sat on his bed, head buried in a book, falling asleep. Big Mistake! Anyone who had spent enough time in Windsor House would know that if you fell asleep before 10:30pm you were bound to be the centre of some form of practical joke. Tonight was Wes's turn.

At exactly 8:45pm the Nerf battle finished and the boys who were involved were now sat down trying to get secrets out of their prefect. Charlie wasn't going to give anything up though and they new it. "Enough Guys!" He finally snapped, "Why don't you go see where Wes is. I haven't seen him since you two" Charlie pointed at the Tweedles, "Burst in here and started a battle!"

That was it. The twins were off. Racing up two flights of stairs to get to Wes and David's shared room on the 2nd floor. They slowed down and crept into the room; Sharpie pens in hand.

"TWEEDLES" Yep Wes had woken up. It was now 9:30 and everybody was in their respective dorm rooms. Wes was stood by his mirror; a look of furry and terror on his face. He knew exactly who was responsible for this and he was trying to think of a way to get them back. He stormed into the hall way and down to Kurt and Reed's room. Knocking on the door he glanced down around to see who was looking. David was stood by their door in a fit of giggles; Dwight was staring like he was some sort of demon and Drew was trying to offer him different chemicals to get it off!

Finally after what seemed like hours Reed opened the door, trying to keep back his laughter. "Yes Wes?" He asked as Shane appeared behind him; not bothering to control his laughter. "Where's Kurt?" Wes demanded crossing his arms. Reed looked back into the room. "He' not here. He's over in Blaine's room. He's staying there tonight." Wes raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy, "What about Shane then?" He noticed Reed starting to turn red. "He's staying with me" He mumbled before changing the subject. "Anyway I'm guessing that you want something to get that off. Kurt's not the only one with skin products you know Wes. Here come in and I'll go get something."

Reed moved away from the door towards the bathroom leaving Shane and Wes in the room together. Wes looked at Shane and then over to the bathroom door. "So.. Staying here tonight then?" He asked raising an eyebrow suggestively. Shane looked down at the ground and answered. "Yeah." He looked back up at Wes and new what he was trying to suggest. "No! Not like that! Wes, we only just got together. We're just going to watch some films and talk." Luckily Shane was saved from anymore awkwardness as Reed walked back into the room.

He thrust a packet of face wipes at Wes before sitting next to Shane, leaning his head on the taller boys shoulder. He smirked as he watched Wes try and scrub the moustache and beard off of his face.

It's safe to say that Wes learnt to never fall asleep before half 10 when the twins were in the house. Unless you want to be drawn on or succumbed to something embarrassing; that is.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one guys! Leave me any suggestions. These drabbles are based on CP Coulter's amazing story **_**Dalton!**_** So leave a prompt that includes any of those characters. XxPPRxX**


	3. Rane: First Date Preparations!

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this one. It's been written in my note book for months just waiting to be typed up. Just a little bit about Reed and Shane getting ready to go on their first together! **

* * *

Reed adjusted his purple tie for the 10th time in that past minute. It was his and Shane's first date and he was nervous. Scrap that. Nervous was a major understatement. Shane was getting ready in his older brother's room across the hall, while Reed was with Kurt in their room.

Now anybody who knew Reed would tell you that he was an absolute klutz. He was even worse when his mind wondered off to other places. That was how he was tonight. Completely lacking concentration and constantly tripping over. As he went to move towards his wardrobe, he tripped over the rug that was conveniently placed at the end of his bed. He fell to the ground with a thud that would easily be heard across the hall.

Shane had heard the noise from Blaine's room and immediately stopped what he was doing. Before Blaine could say anything to his younger brother, the dancer was out of the door. Shane knocked on Kurt's door and waited for any sign of life. Finally after what seemed like hours but was probably only a minute or so, there was a shout from inside. "Reed. Get off the floor! You'll ruin you're clothes!" Shane let out a chuckle at Kurt's exclamation. He heard Reed reply; "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for the concern. I'm trying by the way. If you haven't noticed I'm a bit clumsy. Just… Just get the door Kurt!"

Kurt opened the door to a worried looking Shane and a smug smile started to appear on his face. The countertenor looked at him appreciatively before raising an eyebrow as if to say 'and what can I do for you'. Shane gave Kurt a sheepish smile before speaking; "Um hi Kurt. Yeah, you're not killing Reed right? 'Cause I'd really appreciate it, if you didn't! Kurt just laughed at him and that was when Reed joined them at the door. He looked stunning. He was wearing a black shirt, thin purple tie and black skinny jeans. Shane was speechless for a few seconds.

"Hi.." He blushed and looked down. Reed giggled at Shane's shyness before replying. "Hey." He looked him up and down; "You look great" Shane looked up again and took Reed's hand. "Thanks. You.. I don't.. Reed wow! You look amazing!" It was Reed's turn to blush and go shy. "T..Thanks. Shall we.. Shall we go?" Shane just nodded and started walking down to the main doors of Windsor. It was their first date and Shane was going to make sure it was perfect!


	4. Chustin:Love Confessions Caused By Chaos

Charlie was making his way across the Dalton campus towards the Hanover house. It was absolute chaos in Windsor that evening and he had finally decided that he'd had enough and left Blaine in charge for a while. Charlie's idea of getting away from chaos in a school full of teenage boys was to go over to Hanover, demand his best friend and fellow prefects attention and lock them both in said friend's dorm room.

As he arrived at the house he was all of a sudden very nervous. Over the last few months, he had been having strange feelings towards Justin. It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago, did he realise what those feelings were. Charlie was in love. In love with his best friend.

Charlie reached a shaky hand into his blazer pocket and pulled out his key to the building. He and Justin had given each other the spare keys to the other's respective school houses in case anything went wrong or someone lost a key. As he unlocked the door he was instantly calmed by the familiar calm of the house. Hanover was where all the normal students lived. They went crazy idiots like the Windsor boys but they weren't Coffee addicted lunatics like the Stuarts.

He didn't need to ask anyone to know where Justin would be. He made his way through the hallways, saying a few hellos to students who recognised him. Charlie stopped in front of the common room door, took a few deep breathes and twisted the handle. "Hey J." He called out, silently cursing his voice for being so shaky. Justin looked up from his text book and smiled. "Hey Chaz. They gone crazy again?" Justin put his books down on the table and moved over so Charlie could sit down. "Um… Actually I kinda wanted to talk to you J. Can we go somewhere a little more… private?"

Justin was confused. Charlie looked nervous as hell. They always told each other everything but he'd never seen Charlie nervous, he was a Windsor for heaven's sake. He nodded anyway and got up, leaving the room and heading towards his dorm, Charlie following behind.

Once they were both in Charlie shut and locked the door before sitting on the bed in front on Justin. "J? We tell each other everything right?" Justin nodded. "And you promise anything I say now won't change things?" Another nod. "I like someone J. But I don't if they like me back." Justin wondered whether he should just try to change the subject. He didn't know if he could handle the inevitable pain he was going to get when Charlie said he liked someone else. He decided against it. He had to be there for his friend. "Who's the lucky guy then Chaz?" He tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible. Charlie looked down, rubbing his hands together and fiddling with the bottom of his blazer. "I.. it's. It's, you!" The last words came as barely a whisper.

_Well I wasn't expecting that! _The brunette English boy thought to himself. _Me? Charlie likes me! _A small smile was etching its way on to Justin face. "I like you too Chaz." Without giving Charlie to reply Justin leant forward slowly, giving Charlie chance to back away. He didn't though. In fact, he leant forward too. Meeting in the middle and pressing their lips together gently.

The intensity of the kiss soon rose as Justin pushed Charlie down so he was laying on the bed. He swiped his tongue over Charlie's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Their tongues moved together, battling for dominance, both boys trying to take control of the kiss.

Charlie reached up to grab the front of Justin's blazer. He popped the buttons open and slid it off his shoulders, starting on his shirt buttons. He flipped them so that he was straddling Justin's waist as the Englishman started on Charlie's buttons. They broke the kiss so Charlie could pull the other boy's blazer and shirt off, Justin doing the same with Charlie's.

The Windsor prefect leant back down kissing Justin's jaw slowly making his way down to his neck. He sucked at Justin's pulse point, marking him as his own, causing the other boy to let out a whine of pleasure. Encouraged by the sound he slowly made his way further down Justin's chest, placing soft; wet kisses on his torso.

The boys continued the sharing heated for kisses for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Justin, who had somehow found himself on top of Charlie looked up at the door and let out a frustrated sigh and slipped off, of the other boy. Quickly throwing on their shirts both boys headed for the door. After stopping quickly by the mirror to fix their hair, the boys opened the door to see a slightly worried and confused looking Hanover boy.

"Um.. Hi Lewis. What's… wrong?" "Yeh Hi Just. Um.. Chaz you might wanna get back to Windsor. They're going mental and Blaine's just sent a frantic looking Kurt over here to get you. I sent him back and told him I'd tell you. So, yeah. You might wanna get back." With out waiting for a reply the boy disappeared down the corridor. Charlie looked over at Justin; "Come with me? If it's really as bad as that sounded I'm going to need some help and I get the feeling we need to talk about.. That!" He finished awkwardly pointed back to the bed, where they were kissing just a few moments ago. "I.. Uh… Yeah, ok!"

* * *

When the two prefects got back to the Windsor house, they could see why Blaine had sent Kurt to come and get Charlie. As if summoned by the mere thought of his name, a slightly out of breathe Blaine came running toward them. "Oh thank god you're back Charlie! They've gone insane. It's worse than the paintball in the common room incident!" He explained, doubled over, hands on his knees as he try to catch his breathe. Blaine turned his head slightly and spotted an amused looking Justin. "Oh, uh Hi Just. Come to help with damage control?" "Yeah and it looks like you need the help!"

While Blaine and Justin were talking Charlie was trying to come up with a way to restore some form of normality in the house. "Blaine! Go get the air horn out of cupboard by the t.v!" Blaine looked slightly confused but did as he was asked anyway. When he returned he handed over the horn and looked at Charlie sceptically. "You two might wanna cover your ears!" With that he pressed the button on top of the horn, letting it ring out across the building. Every single boy in the house stopped and turned to look at the main doors, confused expressions on their faces, soon turning into guilty ones when they spotted the two prefects.

Charlie silenced the horn, crossed his arms and looked at the boys expectantly. When no one spoke up, he simply raised an eye brow and gestured around the room. He gave it a minute or so before speaking up. "WHAT. THE. HELL?" He demanded as the boys continued to look down not daring to meet his eyes. "Well? Is anybody going to own up?" He left it for another minute and nobody spoke. "I can already guess who's responsible anyway but I am NOT going let the rest of you off! You're all own two weeks house arrest. Clean this up NOW and then go be quiet little boys!" With that he let boys go. Just as he was about to suggest to Justin that they talk he spotted to identical blonde boys out the corner of his eye.

"NOT so fast Tweedles! You guys are on a months house arrest. No nerf guns. None of Kurt's cookies and I'll be getting Dwight to make sure you go straight to lesson, practice and then come straight back here!" Charlie had managed to say all of this while facing away from them but still knowing that they were there. "Go!" He heard the twins scramble up the stairs towards their room. He turned his attention back to Justin, noticing that Blaine had split off somewhere.

"Should we go and talk in your room?" Justin questioned. Charlie nodded and they started up the stairs towards the room. Charlie stopped at Blaine's door, knocking quickly. When it Kurt opened it he wasn't surprised. "Just to let you know. You guys aren't on house arrest because you actually tried to calm them down. Could you tell that Reed and Shane that they aren't either when they get back." Kurt nodded in reply. "Thanks!"

* * *

The two boys were in Charlie's single dorm room. One of the perks of being a prefect. They were sat crossed legged on the bed just looking at each other. Both too nervous to speak. Justin finally broke the silence. "I meant what I said earlier Chaz. I like you too. I like you a hell of a lot." There was a slight blush on his cheeks and Charlie thought it was absolutely adorable. "I meant it too. But where does this leave us? I mean I'd love to be with you as couple, but only if you want to. I mean you don't have to but, ya know, It'd be awesome to be able to call you my boyfriend…?" Justin finally looked Charlie in the eye and smiled. "I'd like that. I'd love to be your boyfriend Charlie!" He leant forward and gentle brushed his lips against Charlie's.

The smile Charlie gave him when they pulled back was positively breathe taking. He was literally beaming at Justin. "Boyfriends?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. Justin smiled back; "Boyfriends." They both leaned back in. Sealing the statement with another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This is the longest one I've written. Just over 3 word pages. 1,658 words! It's also my first Chustin fic. Let me know what you think of it. :)  
**

**Happy Reading!  
XxPPRxX**


	5. Cooped Up Dwight, Cooped Up Feelings!

Dwight had never fancied anyone before. At all. He didn't know if he was straight, bi or gay and he didn't know how to handle feelings like that. That's why Dwight had spent an entire week cooped up in his room, only leaving to go to lessons and returning as soon as could. No one could get him to answer the door and they were starting to worry. He had done strange things before but this was normal teenage boy behaviour which made it completely abnormal for the hunter.

Just as he had finished shooing the latest person to knock on his door, away, he heard his bedroom window open. Whipping around as quickly as he could, he wasn't all that surprised to see the Brightman Twins climbing in. (After all, they'd be the people to think of something like that!) Dwight let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his thick brown hair. "Get out Tweedles!"

"We just wanted to what's wrong White Knight…"

"We're worried about you…"

"You've been in here for a week…"

"Han's been having to keep an eye on the house through his cameras!"

The twins were silent for a moment before they spoke again, in unison. "We want to help you Dwight!" Dwight reluctantly looked at them and sighed again. Un-be known to everyone else, Ethan Brightman was the subject of Dwight's crush. He looked between the two boys and decided that he had to tell Ethan how he felt. Consequences be damned! He turned to the boy standing on left; "Ev, can I speak to your brother for a minute? Alone?"

The twins looked at each other having a silent and, in Dwight's opinion, creepy conversation with their eyes. A few moments passed and they both looked back at the 3rd boy. Without saying anything Evan patted Dwight's back, hugged his brother and left through the door. Dwight watched him leave, following him to the door to shut and lock it properly.

After letting an awkward silence linger for a few minutes, Ethan spoke up. "Are you ok, Dwight? No one really separates me and Ev unless it's something serious. So what's going on?" Dwight bit his lips contemplating what to say. He knew he had feelings for Ethan, but he had know idea how to tell him. Hell, he didn't even know if the Tweedle liked him back. _Ok! Now that's not helping! What if he laughs or worse? Ignores me! No. No. No. I can't do this! _He glanced up at Ethan from where he was sat on the edge of his bed. _But he's gorgeous! And he's my friend. He won't laugh! Right. I'm going to tell him. Now. Yeah! _He smiled slightly to himself.

"Can you sit down?" Dwight asked the slightly older boy. "I wanna tell you something but you have to promise what ever I say, you won't laugh or stop being my friend?" He felt the bed dip next to him. "Of course I won't White Knight! You're my friend." The hunter didn't feel anymore reassured but that last sentence. In fact it made him slightly empty, knowing that, that's all he might by to the gorgeous trouble maker. "I… I like someone Ethan." Dwight was still looking down so he missed the hurt and pain that flashed across Ethan's eyes.

Ethan knew he had to be supportive though. "Oooh. So who's the lucky… Ok I don't know what to say there…" Dwight chuckled slightly. "It's a guy, Eth!" Ethan smiled as Dwight finally looked at him. "So… who is he?" The brown haired boy swallowed audibly and rung his hands together in his lap. "If I give you clues, will you guess?" The other boy nodded. He took a shaky breathe and began to describe who he liked to Ethan; "Ok well.. He's tall and he's blonde. He has blue eyes and… and, he has a brother!"

The Tweedle was mentally going through everyone they knew to try and cut the possibilities down. There was, himself and Evan, Logan, (_But his eyes are green._), and a couple of guys from Hanover. "Is it.. Is it Evan?" Dwight hesitated, knowing that saying no when leave it completely obvious as to who it was. _That's what you want you idiot! _He mentally scolded himself before shaking his head slightly. The blonde's eyes brows furrowed in confusion. "So who is… Oh! Dwight… Do you. Do you like… me?" The hunter nodded slightly, if the other boy hadn't been looking for it, then he definitely wouldn't have seen it.

It was silent for a few moments and when Dwight looked at Ethan he was confused and slightly hopeful to see a smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Ethan cut him off. "I like you too, Dwight!" He didn't leave Dwight anytime to say anything as he leant in to place a gentle kiss to his lips.

LINE BREAK

20 minutes and several kisses and hushed conversations later, Dwight's bedroom door opened. The newly formed couple, who were sat on Dwight's bed; facing each other, legs crossed and hands linked between them, looked up to see a shocked looking group of Windsors. Dwight looked to Ethan and then back to the group of boys at his door, raising an eye brow at them. "Well.. Are you coming in or are just going to stand at my door like imbeciles?"

At the front of the group Charlie, Justin and Evan looked at each other before shrugging and walking into the room sitting on the bed who Dwight and Ethan. The former having moved to sit in the hunter's lap to 'make more room for the others'! Ethan shared a look with his brother and smiled, subconsciously tightening his hold on Dwight's hand.

By the time the door was closed, it was safe to say that it was the most people Dwight had ever had in his room. Ethan was sat in his lap; hands linked together, Evan was sat next to his brother, Reed was perched on the bottom; trying to stop himself falling off and Charlie and Justin were leaning against each other; Justin's head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.

The Windsor boys, plus Justin, sat in a slightly awkward silence before it became too much for the prefect. "Ok! There's obviously something going on here, so spill!" The couple in question looked at each other before Dwight nodded and whispered to Ethan that he could tell them. Ethan looked him in eye; "You sure Dwight?" The hunter just nodded and turned back to the group.

Ethan looked at his friends, all sat on his boyfriend's _-Boyfriend! Ha!-_ bed. He looked down, took a shaky breathe and turned to address the group. "So… Charlie was right. There is something going on. Me and Dwight… Me and Dwight are dating now and I personally couldn't be any happier!" He glanced at Dwight who was smiling back at him.

There were various aww's and cooing noises from the rest of the group and Ethan looked down, blushing. Evan spoke next; "That's great guys. I'm happy for you. But I still don't get why you were cooped up in here for a week Dwight?" The hunter looked embarrassed and he mumbled and response into Ethan's shoulder. Charlie and Justin looked at each other, thinking that they might of caught a bit of it. "What was that Dwight?"

Said boy sighed and shifted so he was sat with his legs out, Ethan still on his lap but facing the group a bit more now. "I said: I thought that if I hid in here, then I could hide my feelings and I wouldn't have to tell him.." He trailed off slightly, clearly thinking of what to say next; "But of course these two.." He pointed towards his boyfriend and his twin; "Would think to climb through my bedroom window. Although now that I think about it, I'm rather glad that they did." He gave Ethan's waist a small squeeze as he finished speaking.

LINEBREAK

The night drifted on and the friend's stayed in Dwight's room slowly being joined by Kurt and Blaine who had returned from their evening in Lima with Kurt's family and Shane who had come to stay the weekend with Reed. The later in the night it got the more tired the boys started to look.

At 11pm Dwight, Charlie and Evan were the only ones left awake. Reed and Shane had fallen asleep holding each other tightly, Kurt and Blaine much the same. Charlie was holding a sleeping Justin in his arms as he talked quietly with the other two boys. Ethan was curled up against Dwight's side, clutching to the front of his shirt.

As the final 3 boys drifted slowly into a peaceful slumber, you could look about them and see exactly how much they all meant to each other and how much they would love and support each other no matter what.


	6. Dwigthan: Sick

The room was spinning. That definitely wasn't normal. Dwight had just woken up, intending to get ready so he could meet Ethan for coffee before school, but no! Apparently his body different plans. Every time he tried to move, the room went blurry and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Giving up on leaving his bed, the hunter reached his hand over to the bed side cabinet and grabbed his phone. He looked at the screen waiting for his eyes to focus properly before sending a text to his boyfriend. _**'Can't get coffee. M'sick. Sorry xx ~ Dwight' **_He placed the phone under his pillow and turned over. _Maybe it'll go away if I sleep? _

Dwight woke up half an hour later to the smell of coffee and expensive cologne. He felt the bed dip beside him and he knew straight away who was there. Sitting up slowly, as not to make the room spin more he turned to smile at his boyfriend. "Hey baby." Ethan greeted with a smile. Not the Tweedles' famous Cheshire grin but a loving smile reserved for Dwight.

Once Dwight's head had finally caught up with him and stopped making interesting patterns with the light he spoke up; "Eth, you shouldn't be in here! I'll make you sick!" Just to add to the fact that he was, indeed sick and Ethan should leave, the hunter started coughing harshly. The blonde just sat quietly, rubbing soothing circles into the others back and then handing him a bottle of water. "What type of boyfriend would I be if I left you in here to be sick by your self?" "I… I… Fine. You can stay. Just don't moan to me when-" Dwight's warning was cut the sudden urge to be sick.

Ethan seeing his boyfriend turn slightly green reached down and picked up the conveniently placed bowl, handing it to his boyfriend. He sat there and waited until Dwight had definitely finished throwing up. The blonde took the bowl off of the hunter and handed him the bottle of water once more. Ethan moved to sit against the headboard and then pulled a whining Dwight into his lap. "Shh,, It's okay baby! Go to sleep. I'll take care of you."

Hearing Ethan's soothing words and voice he fell quickly into a deep sleep. When he awoke later that afternoon he was feeling much better and thankful that he let Ethan stay.


	7. Dwigthan: Beautiful

Dwigthan. He's so Beautiful.

Normally one would think that beautiful was a weird word to use when describing a boy. But to Ethan, Dwight Houston was utterly and completely beautiful. Inside and out. Ethan wasn't the only one, almost everyone was drawn in by his shy but charming nature and handsome looks.

At his previous schools no one could see how amazing the hunter was. They didn't like him because he was different. He dressed in dark clothes and wore kooky jewellery. Dwight didn't fit in and his peers made sure that he knew that. It was a different story when he got Dalton Academy for Boys though. No one gave him strange looks in the corridor. No one pushed him around and best of all? They actually wanted to be friends with him.

Once you got to know him and understood that there were reasons for salt lines all over the dormitory then you would find that Dwight Houston was a truly remarkable person.

When he first started at the all boys school, Dwight was quiet and stuck to himself. Then he was introduced to the life of Windsor House. The prefect - Charlie - had greeted him warmly and treated him like a little brother. That was the first thing he noticed about his new house, all of the residence looked out for one another. A few weeks passed and Dwight found himself making and more and more friends. First there was Reed, the quiet clumsy painter who had the tendency to trip over invisible objects.

Dwight was introduced to Evan and Ethan Brightman and Blaine Anderson in a quite confusing situation. He was in the common room one morning when all of sudden there were plastic bullets being shot everywhere. It turns out that Dwight had been caught in the middle of one of The Twins many nerf battles. Evan -Don't ask how he could tell- had just thrown him a gun and then run off again. T'was the start of a very interesting friendship.

Over time Dwight became more used to the chaos and games and had started hanging around with Evan's twin brother. Ethan Brightman was identical to his twin in everyway, well at least to most people. Blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, stunning brown eyes and a gorgeous smile. But Dwight could see the difference. Ethan was a fraction taller and if you looked carefully his eyes had little specks of green in them too. Dwight had been noticing the little things since about a month after he had been introduced to the duo. The way his heart would miss a beat when Ethan smiled at him. Or the way his skin would tingle when their hands brushed. It was safe to say that Dwight Houston was completely and utterly head over heals for Ethan Brightman.

Months and months passed before the pair finally admitted they were in love with each other. When Dwight had confessed his feelings, he was confused and overjoyed to hear that Ethan felt the same way. The Tweedle had asked Dwight out that same day.

That's why a little over a year later, if you asked Ethan Brightman to sum up his boyfriend in one word, he wouldn't even hesitate to say beautiful. Yes it was strange to call a boy beautiful. But Ethan and Dwight were far from normal and that's exactly how they liked it.


	8. Dwigthan: Evan: New Year Plans

It was a normal Friday afternoon for the boys of Windsor house. There was chaos, confusion and destruction, yep definitely a normal Friday.

Down in the main common room, Evan and Ethan Brightman were sat in the corner whispering and occasionally writing things down. To anybody who didn't know The Brightman Twins it would like they were simply helping each other complete homework, but if you knew the blonde's like the other boys who lived with them did, then you would know that whispering and conspiring could only mean one thing. Trouble.

The one person who knew the twin's best, was Dwight Houston, Ethan's boyfriend. As he entered the common, he spotted said blonde sitting with his Twin. He new automatically what the two were up to. Approaching cautiously, he sat down next to Ethan and looked other everything the had written down.

"What are you two planning, this time?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the pair.

The twins looked at each other and then back to Dwight before shrugging and revealing their plans to The Hunter.

"This year is our turn to host the-"

"- New Year's Eve Party, so we are simply-"

"- Planning the theme for the most awesome-"

"- Magnificent-"

"- Legendary-"

"New Years party. Ever!" The Twin's finished together.

Dwight took a minute or two to digest the information before grinning and turning more towards Ethan. The blonde knew what that grin meant. His boyfriend wanted in on the plans. The singer shared a look with his brother, who in turn shrugged and when back to writing things down.

"Yes, you can help us babe! Just don't tell anyone else the plan."

Dwight feigned hurt for a second but eventually gave up trying and instead leant forward to give Ethan a peck on the lips. They both leaned forward to the table to see what Evan was doing. Said boy looked up and grinned mischievously at the two; "Right so here's the plan…"


	9. Jogan: Miss Him

Logan sighed once again. He hated this. He hated not being able to see His boyfriend, not being able to talk to him when ever he wanted. Julian was away on location and had hardly any free time to phone Logan or to Skype so that the blonde could see him, if only for a half hour over the Internet.

Logan and Julian had finally clued in to the fact that their unrequited love for each other wasn't as unrequited as they had thought. That was 4 months ago. Now Logan was at Dalton with their other best friend Derek while Julian was away working on a new film in LA and the blonde missed the Diva like crazy.

The singer managed to sigh once more before Derek finally exploded.

"For goodness sake Logan! If you miss him that much then fucking pick up the phone and call him!"

Logan glared at the athlete before visually deflating and sighing again.

"I've tried D! I've tried multiple times but he hasn't answered," At this point Logan looked on the verge of tears. "I miss him so much Derek."

Derek had no idea what to do. He had never seen Logan get like this, especially over a boyfriend. 'But this isn't just any boyfriend' Derek thought to himself. 'It's Julian!'

"I'll be back in a sec, Lo!" With that the athlete took off up stairs.

Derek returned five minutes later with Logan's laptop switched on and running in his hands. Loaded on the screen was the Skype homepage, signed in and already on a video call.

"Here." Derek said as he dumped the laptop on the blonde's lap.  
Logan looked up at him, confusion evident on his face. "Wha-" He cut himself short when he heard he one voice he missed the most, sound from the computer's speakers.

"Lo?"

The boy in question jerked his head to state argue screen in awe.  
"Jules." He breathed letting a few silent tears run down his face before furiously scrubbing them away. "Geez Jules. I've missed you so much princess!"

Derek sat back down on the love seat opposite the blonde and smiled. He hadn't seen Logan this happy since he had gotten his first solo with The Warblers. 'Yeah' he thought 'Those two really love eachother!' With that final thought he went back to his history homework, leaving Logan to Skype quietly with his boyfriend.


	10. Tweedles: The Tweedle's Tricks

**A/N: This Drabble written by my younger cousin. She's called Morgan and she is 7 years old. She really wanted to write one so I let her. I have edited and added to it to make it more understandable but the basic idea and the basic written version is all hers. **

* * *

Evan and Ethan Brightman followed their house prefect, Charlie into the common room. Just before Charlie sat down one of the first year Windsor boys called him over and the twins saw their chance.

Evan and Ethan crawled underneath the nearby table and slipped a whoopsie cushion onto the seat they knew Charlie would sit on. As the Senior sat down the whoopsie cushion went off and Charlie flushed in embarrassment as the Tweedles made their brake for it and ran upstairs.

When the Twins reached the 2nd floor corridor, they ran into the second door on the left. Charlie quickly followed after them and entered the same room.  
The prefect couldn't find the troublemakers anywhere so he give up looking.

A half hour later, Charlie decided to get change before heading over to Hanover to see Justin. As he opened the door to his wardrobe the Tweedles jumped out of the doors making Charlie scream and jump back.  
Evan and Ethan cracked up laughing before pegging it out of the door and back down to the common rooms hearing Charlie's distinct shout of "TWEEDLES!"


	11. Multiple Couple Texts

**A/N: Hey Guys! This one is a little bit different to what I usually write but I hope you like it just as much!**

* * *

_To: Dwight xx  
From: xEthanx_

Dwight! Where are you? You disappeared at lunch. Is everything okay? Xx

_To: xEthanx  
From: Dwight xx_

I'm fine E. Well, I'm ok at least. Wasn't feeling too good. Back at my dorm! Xxx

_To: Dwight xx  
From: xEthanx_

You should have said something baby! I have a free period next. I'm coming to see you xxx

_To: xEthanx  
From: Dwight xx_

Kay. Just let yourself in, E xxx

* * *

_To: Lo (Squid) x  
From: Jules xx_

You have to come back to Stuart. Now!

_To: Jules xx  
From: Lo (Squid) x_

What's wrong Jules? Xx

_To: Lo (Squid) x  
From: Jules xx_

Just come back. Please. I...I don't feel safe! Xxx

_To: Jules xx  
From: Lo (Squid) x_

Julian. Tell me what's going on. You're scarring me baby! Xxx

_To: Lo (Squid) x  
From: Jules xx_

There's just me and some freshman here, Lo. I feel like someone's watching mw. I'm scarred Logan. Just please. Come back. Xx

_To: Jules xx  
From: Lo (Squid) x_

Shhh! Shh, Jules. It's alright. I'm on my way back. I'll be back soon. Just stay calm. I love you. So much xxxx

_To: Lo (Squid) x  
From: Jules xx_

Ok. Please hurry. Love you too xxx

* * *

_To: Justin! X  
From: Charlie x! _

Save me! I swear to god. They're going to drive me insane! Xxx#

_To: Charlie x!  
From: Justin! X_

Aww! I'm sorry babe. Come over here. It's quiet! O-O

_To: Justin! X  
From: Charlie x!_

I can't! I have no one to leave in charge. Help Me. Xx

_To: Charlie x!  
From: Justin! X_

Aha. Give me 5 mins to find Caleb, then I'll be over. Xx

_To: Justin! X  
From: Charlie x!_

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! xxx

* * *

**A/N: So like I said. This one is different to what I normally write. I have done some text!fics before but they were part of another drabble. Let me know what you think:) XxPPRxX**


	12. Jogan: Black Out

All was quiet in the Stuart house common room. Boys were spread out throughout the area, each minding their own business and chatting amongst themselves. In the far most corner of the room were two senior boys. These two boys were some of the better known students of the school and Stuart house in particular. The first, was John Logan Wright III, more commonly known as Logan. Logan was tall, blonde and had amazingly green eyes. He also had the worst temper the boys had ever seen but if you knew him then you knew he could also be so sweet and kind. One of the people who knew that side to Logan was one of his best friends, Derek. Derek was also a senior and popular. He just like Logan was incredibly handsome and could have any girl he wanted and he did. All the time.

* * *

"What did you get for question 6, Lo?"

Derek asked as looked up and over at Logan. Said boy was sat in the love seat opposite him with his head buried in a book on the history of America. There were various papers all around him and his laptop and phone resting on his leg.

"You're only 6?"

Was Logan automatic response. Derek opened his mouth to retort but before he could all of the lights in the house went out and the TV's and computers shut off. It was silent for all of two seconds before the lower year boys and those scared of the dark started panicking. Logan as Stuart prefect saw now as the perfect time to use the fear that some of the younger boys had for him to get some calm and order.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted. "You all need to stay calm and you can not panic! Juniors and up, I want you to help me here. The only people who are to leave this room are the seniors. Juniors get the flashlights and blankets from the cupboard behind the piano and the hand them out fairly. Give the flashlights to the younger boys first. "

He paused as the Juniors got up and headed carefully to the back cupboard.

"Seniors. Go around the house and tell anyone that you find to come down here and bring any flashlights you find. Check all of the dorms and the kitchen and the print room but geez make sure that you knock. We all know from experience that there are going to be some couples using the black out to get some time alone. If you find some, leave them. Just tell me who they are." He headed over to the door calling; "Derek! Check the Upstairs floor!" over his shoulder.

* * *

Logan headed up to the second floor. He knew exactly where he was going and who he was looking for. Just as he reached his boyfriends dorm room he heard a crash from the room opposite. His bedroom.

Racing across in a worry, knowing that it could be Julian. He opened the door to find Julian stood just off to the left and pieces of what looked like glass at his feet.

"Jules? What happened baby?"

He heard the brunette sniffle and knew that he was crying.

"Baby?" Logan tried again.

"I-I was a-about to come down a-and g-get a drink w-when the lights went off. I-it scared me and I d-dropped my glass. I can't s-see where the glass is to move a-and I-I've cut my hand."

The actor explained quietly and Logan heart broke just a little bit for his boyfriend.

"Stay here Jules. I be back two seconds!"

He didn't give Julian a chance to respond as he left the room leaving the door open so he could hear Julian. He returned as promised a minute later with a flash light so that he and Julian could see. He switched it on and automatically aimed at the floor by Julian's feet. Julian carefully stepped round the glass and then ran to Logan hugging him tight as cried.

"Shh. Jules it's alright. I've got you." He soothed the boy.

They left the room quickly and descended the stairs back down to the common so that Logan could do a roll call and sort out his boyfriend. The couple reached the door at the same time as Derek and the athlete. Derek took one look at the couple and asked Logan where the clipboard for roll call was.

Derek headed into the room, picked the clipboard and was about to start checking the people off when Logan's voice cut him off.

"Tipton."

Said boy stood up straight away, knowing that just because Logan was friendlier with him more than the others it didn't mean he couldn't get in trouble.

"Yeah"

"Can you get me the first aid kit from the kitchen. And a glass of water."

As soon as Bailey was out of the room the murmurs started only to be silenced this time by Julian's wimper as he moved his arm to much.

"You didn't just cut your hand did you Jules?"

Logan asked, voice firm and silently demanding an honest answer. Julian shook his head no and Logan was thankful for the flashlights.

"What else have you hurt, baby?" He questioned gently.

"Arm." Julian mumbled, "Caught it on the glass when I fell over. Think there's still some glass in it."

"Oh baby" Logan breathed out. "Come on. Sit on the sofa and I'll see if I can see anything when Bailey comes back."

* * *

Half an hour later the power came back on and Logan was done seeing to Julian the best he could. The actor would have to go the nurse about the cut on his arm but Logan had cleaned and bandaged the cut on his hand.

"You guys can sort out the house while I go with Julian. Check on the couple that stayed in their rooms. Make sure you knock. D, can you clean the class up in my room please?"

Getting an 'ok' from everyone else and nod from Derek, Logan took Julian's hand in his, helped him stand up and they headed for the door.

_That went ok, considering. _Logan thought to himself. _I just wish it wasn't always Julian that got hurt._

* * *

With everybody tidying up and going back to their revision, Stuart house returned to what they considered normality.


End file.
